Win this bloody war!
by GeorgiaGaaraPanda
Summary: Who knew a brutal war could be the right place to confess you feelings? A ONE SHOT based on the Anime, Hetalia, Enjoy! Read & review please! ArthurXAlfred


Win this blood war!

"Get down! It's going to hit us!"

"Arthur what the fuck are you doing?"

"Do you want to get hit and killed?"

"No Arthur. I appologise"

"Grab your weapons men and stay calm"

Arthur crawled along the trench, his trousers get muddy and drenched. His rifel over his shoulder ready to use when he needed it. Alfred stayed where he was, he kept a look out with the others.

"Feliciano! What the fuck are you doing?"

Feliciano was gazing at a bomb coming his way. He didn't move, he just gazed at it with no expression on his dirty face. Arthur ran and pushed Feliciano. The bomb would've hit feliciano if Arthur hadn't saved him. Arthur quickly grabbed the bomb and threw it back before it went off. A large furocious bang was heard and Arthur sighed in relief.

"Sorry sir! I wasn't concentrating"

"One more mistake like that soldier and it could be you life! Get a grip and concentrate!"

"Sorry sir!" Feliciano yelled running of to get into a perfect look out possition.

"Sir why do we have to fight these anyway?" Alfred asked, in curiousity.

"It wasn't our choice. It was Ludwig's. He chose not to like us anymore...he chose to hate all our guts...he was the one that changed our town and he was the one that changed our lives! You must understand soldier!" Arthur replied.

"Sir look out!" Alfred yelled pointing over at the Ludwig and his troup.

Arthur got his gun and began shooting. His face turned a deep shade of red, but was partly covered by the mud flying his way due to the gun's vibrations on the earth.

Feliks, Yao and Heracles joined in to make a better force.

Bullets flew everywhere, you'd be lucky if you didn't get hit by them. Many soldiers have already been lost during this battle, but they faught with Arthur so Arthur was proud.

"I'm tired sir" A boy in the corner groaned, sitting himself on a wooden box.

"Shut up soldier! you wanted to join this arm, you will bloody damn do it! You hear me soldier?" Arthur yelled.

The boy jumped to his feet, saluted and replied "Yes sir! Loud and clear!"

"Now get down and shoot man! Shoot!" Arthur yelled, so hard that spit shot out of his mouth.

It suddenly went quiet. No shots was heard being shot from Luwig's army. It was infact really quiet, so quiet thatyou could here a pin drop.

The sky turned dull and the clouds became dark. It didn't rain but looked like thunder maybe appearing. THe ground was muddy and damp, that it became hard to move in and messed up the soldiers uniforms. But Arthur stayed strong and kept his soldier's going.

"Right Men. At any moment they may attack and i mean attack. They will come out of their trenches and fight us. But if we don't fight baack, they will and we will all be dead!" Arthur explained to his troup.

"I agree sir!" Alfred agreed.

"So we need to keep a watch on them and be prepared. That mean always carry a gun, a few bombs, a knife, some bullets, rope and a torch. You hear me troup?" Arthur yelled.

"Yes Sir!" Most of the troup murmered back in reply.

"Now let's win this bloody war!" Arthur enthusiasically yelled a t the top of his lungs.

Everyone followed Arthur's instructions and kept watch and prepared themselves. They stared at the enemy and waited for them to attack. they had got excited for what should happen, how they are beats me.

"Sir, there is some movement over there i think" Feliciano whispered.

"Correct. Thank you Feliciano. Everyone get ready" Arthur replied quietly.

Soon Ludwig and some of his soldiers appeared form out their trench and began throwing bombs and such into Arthur's trench.

"Go..go..go!" Arthur yelled.

A lot of his soldiers ran out and began to fight Ludwig's troup. Blood began to linger in the air and they had not been out for no more than 5 minutes. it was truely a terrible battlefield.

Soldiers from either troup began to fall one by one to the floor. It was atrocious. Some of Ludwig's troup had stabbed many of Arthur's soldiers in such a brutal and anxious ways.

Alfred and Arthur, along with a couple of other soldiers remained in the trench as back up. Arthur's face stayed firm whilst Alfred became pail. Arthur has seen amny battles much like this but Alfred, as a new recruit, had never seen one like it. To him it was like hell. His body began to shake and tremble with fear, whilst Arthurs stayed still and strong.

Alfred new that he was possible going to die, but dreaded the thought of not seeing Arthur again. Yes, Arthur. He had always loved him ever since they meet in collage. Even though Arthur set off ot fight in war earlier than Alfred, his feelings for him still remained inside his heart. He hadn't told Arthur how he felt and decided it was now or never.

He slowly turned to Arthur, ignoring the blood spitting down on them, and confessed hsi true feelings.

"Arthur! I-I-I love you!"

"I know Alfred. I know" Arthur replied, throwing a bomb into the battle field and hearing a loud shriek afterwards.

"How?" Alfred rpelied, confused.

"I noticed how you looked at me and spoke to me Alfred" Arthur replied, sending some more soldier into the vicious battle.

"R-Really Sir?" Alfred mumbled.

"Yes Alfred. I wish we could stay and chat but i have to go out there and fight" Arthur said standing up quietly, ready to crawl out of the trench.

"B-But Arhutr!" Alfred cried, reaching out his hand.

As Arthur climbed upto on the surface to go off and fight, he quickly kissed Alfred on the cheek and whispered softly "I love you too Alfred. this may be bye forever"

Alfred cried and stood up, to shout Arthur back in the trench. But as he did he heard a load of gun shot's and at that moment he sat back down in the trench, as what he just saw horrific. An image of that proud soldiers body laying motionless on the floor, his green army suit covered in bullet holes and blood that ran through Alfred's mind. But he tried to stay sstrong as that soldiers words ran through his mind, giving him the strength to carry on and as that soldier would say _"Win this blood war!"_


End file.
